digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knightmare/Frame/@comment-71.75.135.157-20140618140548
FOR CODE GEASS, just saying The Japanese part, "Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai!/Ichiban, Zero", could mean something else. In the anime Code Geass, Suzaku wants to kill Zero because of, well I'd be spoiling it. But Suzaku also wants to die. So, if it is Suzaku's point-of-view, then Suzaku wants to take Zero with him when he dies, thus succeding in killing Zero and fufilling his own wish of dying. If you read the lyrics of the song with knowledge about Code Geass, it's very hard to deny that this song isn't about Code Geass. The first verse could be from either Suzaku's or Lelouch's point-of-view. Suzaku would have been angry at Zero for the death of Euphemia, and Lelouch would have been angry at Charles, his father, for the death of his mother, Marianne vi Britannia. The pre-chorus just solidifies that this song is probably about Code Geass. It talks about patricide, and throughout Code Geass, Lelouch wants to kill his dad because he thinks Charles killed Marianne. "The guilt inside" and the rest of the pre-chorus (ignoring the one part about patricide) could be talking about how Lelouch felt after killing his brother, Clovis la Britannia. In one of the earlier episodes, Lelouch is shown in the bathroom throwing up and calling himself weak because he's feels disgusted and guilty over killing Clovis. The chorus is most likely from Suzaku's POV. The first few lines could be talking about how Suzaku thought of Euphemia very highly, and then had to figure out why she "became" the Massacre Princess. "Inside a machine, inside a machine" refers to the fact Suzaku pilots the Lancelot, which is a Knightmare/Frame (in the episode where the term "Massacre Princess" originates from, Suzaku tries to save Euphie with the Lancelot by flying her to safety). Then again, it could also refer to the fact the "Zero" comes into exsistence when Lelouch "steals" Viletta Nu's Knightmare/Frame in the first episode. The second verse is from Suzaku's POV. "Can a mask be the face of reason" refers to Suzaku doubting Zero's methods (and Zero happens to wear this iconic mask so no one knows who he is until later in the anime). "You will answer/To the pieces left behind/ Well I watched her die, in your arms" refers to the fact Suzaku needs answers from Zero. Especially about Euphemia's death, since Zero was with her before she "decided" to kill the Japanese (which is something completely out of character for Euphemia li Britannia). Also, Zero annouced that he was going to work with her to establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, and then later on he killed Euphemia. in the second verse explaination The lines "So kill a king with a sleight of hand/Freed but they'll never understand" talks about how Lelouch/Zero "kills" his father, Charles zi Britannia (the 98th Emperor of Britannia), in C's World with a "sleight of hand", or rather Geass and a few unecessary hand movements. The second part talks about how the citizens of the world do not know and will never know that the "Demon Emperor" (Lelouch) made the world a more peaceful place through the Zero Requiem (last episode). The people don't realize that, in a way, they've been freed from hatred. But that's just my agrument.